Stage Five
Stage 5 is the fifth video of Dan The Man web series made by StudioJoho. Plot The stage started when Dan and Josie were riding a horse carriage. Suddenly, a dragon destroys part of the King's castle. Dan enters the castle, equips some armor then attempts to kill the dragon. Unfortunately for him, he lost his spear and the dragon managed to destroy the entire armor suit, except for the helmet, leaving Dan in his underwear. As the dragon is about to kill Dan, the King's guard arrive just in time to shoot at the dragon. The dragon then flies away, and the guards, impressed by Dan's heroics, hoist him up in celebration. The King's guards invite Dan to the King's party. At the party, Dan drank too many martinis and started drunk dancing. While a man in a suit talks about business to Josie, boring her, a waiter tells Josie to follow her into a room down a ladder, much to The Chief Executive and The Dark Master's suspicion. Josie followed her down the ladder to the castle basement. When they arrived at, the waiter shows Josie what's going on. A baby dragon is seen, being poked by a guard. Josie asks the waiter why this was happening, and she explains. The baby was kidnapped by the guards from its mother. It was taken so that it could heat a tank of water up, creating steam that spins a turbine which in turn supplies electricity to the castle. The Resistance then arrives to the two of them, and Josie thinks they would kill her. Fortunately, the waiter told her they were a resistance, then invited her to join The Resistance, but she wanted to go back to Dan. However, when she came, Dan was naked. So she went back down and told the waiter that Dan couldn't help them. The waiter told Josie to bend down to avoid the explosives they planted near the wall. It explodes, stunning multiple guards and killing one. The Resistance then ambushed the remaining guards as more resistance members came to help. As Josie and the waiter attempt to free the baby dragon, the waiter is stabbed by The Dark Master. He attempts to kill Josie as well, but before he could, the dragon protected her by mauling him. Meanwhile, upstairs at the party, the lights and music stop, due to the turbine not spinning. An executive tries to switch them back on, but is inadvertently killed by Josie and the dragon as they escape, with Dan in tow. The remaining resistance members salute Josie as they escape via the castle moat. In the MMO, Josie watches the baby dragon reunite with its mother. She then turns to Dan, who had just woken up, vomited all over the floor and falls down in it, pooping his pants. Characters * Dan *Josie *The Waiter *The Resistance *The Dragon *The King *The King's guards *The Dark Master *The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive Locations *Villagers' Town *King's castle *MMO Trivia * This is the only stage where Dan changes his appearance. Video Category:Dan the Man web series Category:Stages